Happy Birthday Yugi! part1
by Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0
Summary: Hey everyone like I promised here's the Birthday story! I hope you like it There will be a second part to this but... well you'll get the detials inside. Be gentle R&R!


Yu-Gi-Ah! 2.0: Hey guys here's the birthday story I promised I would write! I did my best so please be gentle okay? This is face right after the Doma saga Yugi and all the others are home and all. I hope you like it. Now here's how the talking and everything goes.

"……" talking

'……' thinking

/……./ Yugi talking mentally

/…../ Yami talking mentally

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! BUT I LOVE IT ANYWAY!

Yugi woke up to the sound of his alarm next to his bed. He put his hand on top of it to shut it off and got out of bed and got changed. He had been back home for about a week and was happy to be back in his body instead of the libiatiens stomach. (A/N: I have NO IDEA how to spell the name of the beast sorry -;) He walked on down stairs and began to make his breakfast. His grandpa had gone of to make sure that Professor Hawkins and his granddaughter wore all okay and was not back yet. He was about noon and Yugi, although happy to be home, was felling down due to his grandpa's absence especially since today was his birthday. But Yugi being Yugi looked on the bright side and decided to spent the day with his friends. But when hr tried to calling them no one answered 'That's weird wonder where everyone is?' Yugi was about to give up and head on up to his room, when suddenly the lights went out. "Aw man a fuse must of gone out." Yugi walked out of the house to fix the fuse box. Once he got there he saw that the fuse just fell out. 'What is going on today.' Yugi walked back in the house and suddenly "SURPRISE!" Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Yugi's grandpa yelled "Grandpa, guys, how did you get here?" "That's easy I knew if I pulled out the fuse you'd come out and leave the door open." Yugi's grandpa said "All we had to do was walk on in." Tristan said "The look on you're face was priceless Yug." Joey said starting to give him a noggy. "You didn't think we'd actually forget your birthday, did you Yugi?" Tea asked smiling "Umm, of course not." Yugi said laughing "Well let's get this party started!" Joey said "But we don't have any food or anything." Yugi said "Don't worry we got that covered." Tristan said and as he did the doorbell rang. "All right! Food's here!" Joey ran and opened the door "That all goes on the table in the back boys, keep going." Yugi saw all the people walking in with food "How are you guys paying for this?" Yugi asked "Rich boys taking care of it. Look at the size of that sandwich!" "Wait, Kaiba's paying for this? How'd you get him to do that?" "Well first we asked him and Mokuba if they wanted to come but Kaiba said no." said Tea "So Mokuba forced Kaiba to pay for the food.." Tristan said "Well that's all the food." Joey said "All right now first things first, and that's the cake." Tea said "You guys go to the living room while I go get it."

They all went and sat down with Yugi at the edge and Joey and Tristan at his left. Tea came back and sat down on Yugi's right along with his grandpa. "I hope you like it, I made it myself." Tea said as she placed the cake in front of Yugi. It was covered in chocolate frosting and had writing in yellow frosting which read "Happy Birthday Yugi!" "Wow it looks great Tea." "Go on buddy make a wish." Joey said "But I don't know what to wish for?" "Come on their must be something." Tristan said. "Maybe the pharaoh has an idea ask him." Tea said "Good idea." /Hey pharaoh what do you think I should wish for//…./Pharaoh/ But the Pharaoh didn't answer 'he must still be thinking about his past. I know!' "Okay here goes." Yugi blew out all the candles and wished. /'I wish for the Pharaoh to be able to find out about his past and who he is.'/ But Yugi didn't realize that when he wished it he made it so the pharaoh heard him in his soul room. 'Yugi' the pharaoh thought as he started sadly at the floor.

Everyone clapped "All right now who wants cake?" Yugi's grandpa said "YEAH!" Joey and Tristan yelled instantly jumping towards the cake. Tea smacked them to sit down "You'll get some when it's your turn. Okay?" "Yes ma'am." Yugi began laughing.

They continued to eat, play games and joke around. Until it was time for Yugi to get his presents. "This is for you Yugi." Yugi's grandpa said as he handed Yugi a wrapped object. Yugi opened it "A book on ancient Egypt?" "I thought it might help you and the pharaoh." "Thanks grandpa." "This is from me, Joey, and Tristan." Tea said as she handed Yugi a small flat object wrapped in paper. "What is it?" Yugi asked "Open it and see." Joey said Yugi opened it to reveal two duel monsters cards. But instead of monsters on them, on one was Tea, Joey, and Tristan with their arms up to reveal the symbol Tea drew and on top it read "Tomodachi", on the second it had a picture of Yugi and the pharaoh with their hands up as well the card read "it su made mo." "How did you…" "We asked Pegasus to make it for us." Tristan said "We had to pay the guy you'd think he'd be more than happy to make a present for the dude who saved his life!" Joey said. Tea hit him in his side "Joey!" she turned to face Yugi "They go together like a puzzle." Tea said as she move both together to form one big picture. "You read them together too, Tomodachi it su made mo." "Friends forever." Yugi said "Right." Joey replied "Thanks guys." Yugi said the others smiled at him happily. "Oh My is that the time. It's nearly 11pm it's time you went home." Yugi's grandpa said "All right." Tristan said as they got up and walked to and out the door. "See ya Yug." Joey said, "Bye Yugi." Tristan said "See ya tomorrow." Tea said as they began walking home. "I hope they get home all right, it looks like it's going to rain." Yugi's grandpa said. "They'll be okay." Yugi said as he closed the door.

Yu-Gi-Ah! 2.0: There you go the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it I tried my best! Now why didn't the Pharaoh answer and why was he so sad? You'll find out in the next chapter oh and it's a song chapter whoo! By the way I don't know how to add chapters so I'll be putting it as "Happy Birthday Yugi part.2" And just to make sure you guys got it Tomodachi it su made mo means Friends Forever also I HAVE NO IDEA how the weather is in Japan, but I need rain for the song so deal with me you'll understand soon enough. And lastly I hope you guys READ AND REVIEW! BYE BYE!…… IT'S YUGI AND YAMI'S BIRTHDAY TOMMOROW YEAH!


End file.
